Maximum Ride Spinoff
by Tennis101295
Summary: It's my first and probably the sorriest excuse for a story you ever read, but at least you can make mean comments and critisize. Have an idea what the real maximum ride novels are about before reading this. Also, I did add my own take to the characters.
1. Stupid Antenna

**Chapter 1-**

"Ahhhh, Gassy!" We evacuated the room.

"He he, sorry." He said in that Gasman way of his.

"That's nasty, I can't believe-" Nudge began.

"Well, his name is The Gasman for a reason." Piped in Iggy. How he managed to be the first one out of the room considering he was blind was beyond me.

My stomach growled. Thankfully Fang was out getting- shoplifting- our dinner. Just then he came in through the door and set the groceries on the table. Mmm food.

"What took you so long? Did they catch ya?" I asked.

"Hardly," He scoffed, "They only catch you." Okay that was just one time when I was like ten and they had a manager with an eagle eye. But that was one time he'd never let me forget. I was pretty stealthy but not as good as the master that was Fang. He had this way of becoming invisible. No really, he became invisible, it was his special power. It totally topped my power, a voice inside my head, not my own may I add. It thought for its self and said the most annoying things. The lab put it there it's not my fault. I'm not crazy.

**Yes you are.** It chimed in.

_Oh shut up! _I yelled back mentally.

I put the stove on and got out a pan. I had just begun emptying the bag of groceries and got out a bowl and a wooden spoon when I heard screaming.

"No!!!!" Even my darling Angel was scared out of her wits.

"I'm just setting it up for Iggy, guys. Relax." Let's just say my cooking was less than satisfactory. Even the blind boy could cook better than me, than all of us. Another thing that was beyond me. Will the wonders of Iggy ever end?

Pancakes for dinner, the best. Then we all crashed on the couch and flicked on our broken box of a TV. But there was a problem. Nudge wanted fashion runway, Gassy wanted wrestling, Angel wanted animal planet, and Fang and Iggy wanted football. Who will win?

It was getting ugly now. The fight for the remote had turned into an all out war. Try as I might I could not break it up. There was hair-pulling, elbowing, head-locking, and biting. Thankfully they kept the wings in or there would be serious damage. Last time the wings came out we ended up looking for a new table. Fun.

Swiftly I jumped into the scramble and jumped back out, remote in hand. Five angry bird-kids glared at me.

"Since you can't decide, we're watching what I want." I said and flicked on the TV. The screen was fuzzy, and so it was on the next channel and the next. We all groaned in unison. The antenna needed to be adjusted.

"Oh not again. Iggy, it's your turn." Said the Gasman.

"But I did it last time." Iggy complained.

"No, that was me." Said Nudge, "Besides you can't even watch TV."

"Oh sure, pick on the blind kid." He kicked his voice up a few octaves, "'Oh Iggy won't mind because he can't see the pretty pictures.' Well I do mind!"

"Come on Iggy, just this once" Said Angel in a tone that was impossible to resist. See, Angel could control your mind like a freaky little devil so sometimes it was impossible to refuse. But she gave us control over our own minds, at least I think. There was the time last week…. Nah…

Iggy angrily took his jacket off (no slits) and hopped out the window like an old crow. He fell but after a few seconds we saw him rise, his wings slowly propelling him to the roof where the antenna was.

The fuzz on the TV was gray and bleak. It flashed color.

"Iggy, go back!" yelled the Gasman. "You had it." We waited, the color spurred, but it ended in a darker gray.

"Is that back enough for you?" Iggy inquired. No one answered; everyone was engrossed in pitiful TV. "I could go farther back you know," The sound was coming, but very faint… but Iggy continued. "Like Los Angeles, or Sacramento, or Las Vegas or even –"

"Man, Iggy, can you shut up for once in your life?" Fang hollered. It was quiet, except for the soft voices on the TV.

"Well, if that's what you want I'll go to my room and you won't hear from me!" Was that supposed to be a threat? It sounded like the best thing ever. A week without Iggy's mouth, well that was just amazing. The only memories I have of Iggy being silent were in the lab and I try to block out anytime when I was being held in a cage. Wouldn't you?

Iggy's been out there for a while, and silent, maybe he's going to stick this threat out.

Crash.

Oh man, what's wrong now? Did he trip and fall, How could he? You can't trip over air, after all.

I Might as well check. I launched myself out the window and spread my wings and then something heavy landed on me and I was on the ground. I kicked the giant eraser/ wolf-man off me. How had I not seen them coming? Well Iggy hadn't either (duh, he's blind) because one on the roof had his wings pinned and was choking the life out of him. After a drop-kick, a nice one, the eraser was down.

I was about to admire a job well done when, of coarse, another eraser hit me from behind. It knocked the wind about me, but if being in a lab taught me anything it taught me to be resilient. I was already in action before I even drew a breath. I punched the guy/wolf in the stomach then chopped my arm to his neck, braking the trachea. He hunched over, gasping for a breath that he'd never get, and I pushed him on the roof. I heard a sickening, meaty splat and I knew that he was dead.

Yeah, I knew I just killed a man(kinda) but it was either him or me. I preferred to live, thank you very much. That's just the way things were; you killed or _you _got killed.

I flew over to Iggy and landed beside him.

" You all right?" I asked.

His hand flew up to his neck, red and blotchy from being strangled, but he answered. " Yeah. You?"

" I few bruises, but nothing big. One of them jumped onto me, apparently he wanted to see if he could fly."

" Nah, they're to fat." He smirked.

" Let's go back, maybe the cable came back."

I had just turned to jump off and spread my wings when I saw _them. _A lot of them.


	2. Thank God For Explosives

**Chapter 2-**

It seemed like there were a million erasers charging at us. They were pouring out of Jeeps and Hummers like crazy; their number and size making appear as if they were coming out of clown cars. Most of them brought some pistols, but a few of them were setting up long, slender contraptions with compressed air attached to a wide barrel. I'd seen these things before, when we were at the lab. They were some extreme net launcher. We were in trouble. We needed to leave. Now.

The erasers crept closer, I jumped into action. First I had to get the gang away and fast, those nets shooters were going to be the deadliest. I can try to break them, but I won't dare go anywhere near them, too risky.

I looked at Iggy, who realized what was going on and how much trouble we were in. I couldn't let him fly off alone or who knows where he'd end up (he wouldn't know either).

I jumped in the window. "Ice cream, two scoops." I yelled our escape code. In two hours we would meet at the run down ice cream stand about three miles away. But first I had to take out those net shooters, or at least provide a distraction; otherwise no one would have the chance to escape.

The gang filed out the window, Angle first, then Nudge, Gassy, and last Fang, who was directing them. He told them to just fly, he'd be there soon, and then came toward us.

"Iggy, where do you hide the explosives?" I asked. He knew I didn't like him keeping explosives in the house, but this was not a time to make an excuse.

"Under the floor board in my room. The one under the chair." He answered without delay and I jumped into the house to retrieve them. I peeled open the floor board and grabbed as many as I could carry, then flew back out. Time was of the essence. Those net shooters could fire pretty far and we had gotten lucky that the first few had missed. I didn't think we'd get so lucky the next time.

Fang had landed next to Iggy.

"Iggy. The gang. Fly at seven o' clock." He was saying.

"No, man, I'm staying and fighting-"

"You need to go take care of them. We got it covered. Two hours, okay? So go!" Fang interrupted.

Iggy looked on the verge of arguing, but he knew that Fang was right. He had to protect the rest of the gang and he was more of a liability fighting with the erasers with guns. He ran and jumped off the roof; flying toward the gang at full speed.

I looked at Fang and he looked at me. We had our plan. He'd go attack at the left and I on the right. I handed him six explosives, give or take, and got in the air.

The erasers were yelling at us and pointing their guns. Two fired, I looked at Fang and he was still flying, so that was good. I tried to fly as unpredictable as possible and made sharp, swerving turns randomly. A net was flung into the air, but it was to my side by five feet.

I dove in low, barely clearing the distorted heads of the erasers by ten feet. I let explosive number one loose and did a sharp incline toward the sun. I heard the boom of the explosion and looked down to see a net shooter in pieces and a few bloody erasers on the ground motionless. One Target down.

Some of the erasers below went to their wounded, but most were still thirsty for my blood. They were firing off rounds like spitting out sunflower seeds. Their aim was getting better and I was constantly going this way and that and doing a one-eighty just to dip and do another. One shot was so close that I felt it brush the feathers at the tip of my wing. We needed to destroy them and leave soon.

I heard another boom. Fang.

I dropped a bomb of my own, a large one, and watched it drop like a rock. When it hit the ground a mass of fire erupted, the flames licking the erasers and the barrel of the launcher broken in half. The fire was still alive and destructive. It began to catch on the grass and spread. Ah, the gift that keeps on giving.

I was so concentrated on the fire that I forgot to constantly be watching every where so I didn't get shot. There was a shot so close to my ear that I swear I heard it whistling as it went by. I tore my eyes of the engrossing fire and remembered the fight was not over yet, nor was it close to being over.

I heard two more consecutive explosions. Fang had blown up a huge hummer-tank-like thing and another launcher. I looked at him and smiled. It might have just been my imagination but I thought I saw the corner of his mouth quirk up.

It was gone within seconds as his eyes widened and he shouted, "Max!"

I looked down to see a thick-roped net flying strait at me. I flew sharply right and evaded its clutch by seconds. I felt it hit my foot, but luckily it didn't catch. I looked at the destruction below.

There was only on more net launcher left, the one firing at me.

"Fang, go! I got this."

"No." Instead he flew toward me.

"Just go! I'll be right behind you!" I gave him one of my Don't-You-Dare-Argue-With-Me looks and reluctantly he flew away. He'd tell me off later, and the funny thing was that I hoped for it because that meant we were both still alive.

Now all I had to do was blow up the last launcher and fly away. I just wish it was as easy as it sounded.

I flew to it at top speed, blood pounding in my ears. I pulled the pin out of a home-made grenade, and then suddenly dipped down at almost a ninety degree angle. I kicked a gun out of an eraser's hand and stuffed the grenade in the barrel of a net shooter. I shot up, but was jerked back down.

An eraser had his long, hairy fingers wrapped around my ankle. I flapped my wings rapidly and struggled but his grip was an iron trap. The grenade was going to explode soon, I estimated about four seconds, maybe less. I needed to get away or bye-bye Max.

With my free foot I kicked the eraser square in the nose, then in his menacing, yellow eyes. His grip loosened and with one mighty flap of my wings I was back in the sky. I was free. I could escape. I hurried up to reach Fang when I heard it. Then I felt it.

It was like the fire below was racing through my veins, searing me with pain. My mind was becoming cloudy and my vision was all blue like the sky. No matter how many times I blinked I couldn't keep Fang from disappearing into the blue.

The bullet had gone strait through my wing, far out right. The muscles in it were cramping and jerking like crazy and I wasn't flying well at all. I kept dropping altitude as the pain made my wing refuse to work.

Fang must've looked back because I felt an arm wrap around me and slowly I was rising again. He was working hard, I could feel his labored breathing and I pushed my good wing to the point of exhaustion, but it was working. We were gaining air faster and the erasers sounded farther away.

Fang was talking and asking me things, I think. All that reached me were mumbles and I couldn't answer if I wanted. Flying was taking every once of everything I had. The blue I was seeing was turning black so quickly it was scary. I could practically feel the energy draining out of me.

I was fading fast.

Too tired. I was too tired; I stopped flapping and went still. It felt like I was falling asleep. The pain was fading to an annoying whimper. I just needed to sleep and then I'd be all right. Just a small nap and I'd be rearing to go…

Subconsciously I felt our altitude sink, felt the brush of the tree tops. I barely felt the ground and then I felt nothing what so ever.


	3. Late

**Chapter 3-**

**Fang's POV**

Max was getting weaker; it was obvious she wouldn't be able to last much longer. I just hoped that she and I could put more distance between the erasers. We didn't need them searching for us with Max wounded and unable to fly. We were getting closer to the rest of the gang, but not close enough.

I looked down at her. There was a sheen of sweat coated on her forehead and she was pale. Her wing was stained deep red with blood, which was in contrast to her light colored wing. She was gasping for breath and I knew her heart was pounding furiously. She was giving everything she had to get away from those damn erasers.

My stomach burned with fury. I absolutely _loathed_ those erasers. Especially that Ari…

We really needed to get away from them, and I couldn't tell how much farther max could go.

_But she's strong, she's always been._ I told myself and it was true. She was always the courageous leader. But Max was badly wounded and she couldn't hold on much longer. She was flapping less and less.

Suddenly she went still, totally still, and she was a dead weight. I needed to hold her up, _I _needed to be strong. But I couldn't fly with the extra weight. We went down slowly as I pushed my muscles to their maximum. Through the strain, I guided us down through a clearing and we fell on the ground with a soft thump.

Max was still motionless and I was freaked out, frantic. I would never be like this if anyone else was here. Max was always calm in these situations, so I was calm.

But no one was here and I just couldn't loose Max. She was just so still and lifeless. I put my ear to her mouth. She was breathing, barely, but she was. I put my hand on her chest and felt her heart still weakly beating.

I sat back half-relieved that she was hanging in there but still so freaked out. I took deep breaths and focused on how to help her.

I took off my sweatshirt and put pressure on the bullet hole. Blood was pumping out of and it made me wonder how much blood she had left in her. I just sat watching her, applying pressure. It was all I could do.

"Don't die on me Max. You just can't." I murmured.

Her face was so pale. I don't think I've ever seen it so white, possibly not even in the lab. Her hair was all in her face. With a bloody hand I pushed it aside, smearing blood on her cheek.

I couldn't think, not really. The thoughts would partially form then disappear. I thought of the gang, but nothing specific. Every thought slipped through smoothly like water. I was too in shock that Max was dying right in front of me.

She was too strong to die; she was _Max. Max_ just couldn't die. She never quits. She was the survivor. She just couldn't die…

**Igg's POV**

My first thought: Damn, I hate being blind.

Even though I couldn't see a clock, I was positive it had been two hours. I could feel the tension of the others. I know Angel was the telepath, but I knew what was on their minds right now. They were all worried sick. Nudge was quiet, and when that happens you know we're in trouble.

_Where are they?_

I knew something had happened, I wasn't stupid, but my stomach twisted in knots when I thought of them being taken back to the school. The things they used to do to us there, well let's say they weren't polite. Try inhumane and the worst kind of torture imaginable…

"Gazzy, how long?" I asked nervously. I didn't think I wanted to know the answer.

"They should've been here twenty minutes ago." He paused. "Iggy, do you think maybe that…"

"I'm sure there fine, they have our explosives." I lied easily, ruffling his hair. A move I'd picked up from Max. When in doubt, pretend to act confident. "They're just running a little late. They'll be here soon."

"Okay then." He said, not totally believing me, but who could blame him?

Time wore on and Nudge began tapping her foot insanely. If they didn't come soon then they weren't going to come ever.

"Angel, anything?" I was on the verge of pleading.

She was silent, racking through the voices she heard in her head, and then let out a defeated sigh, "Nope. None." She said sadly, sounding on the verge of tears. But they were strong kids, and now they needed to prove it.

Sitting here doing nothing wasn't helping at all. We might as well take action and look for them. Well they would look for Fang and Max, I'd fly low and hopefully hear them calling. With any luck they were just hiding out from the erasers.

"Let's go look for them guys. Start by heading toward the house, and then we'll scan the area." I said a little too warily. Not very leader-ish tone.

I rolled my shoulders, and then jumped into the air, spreading my fourteen foot wing span. We soured high as not to be seen by commoners, I call them 'the lucky ones'.

I focused and picked up every little sound I could hear. Years of being blind increased that list to many small pedestrian sounds: cars, trees rustling, people talking, sometimes a TV. Unfortunately none of these sounds were Max or Fang's voice.

Some one flew in close.

"Iggy, it's not looking good." Nudge said.

"Just keeping looking."

"But what if something happened to them. What if the erasers caught them with those net thingy's and now their being brought back to the school and be tested on and all –"

"I'm sure they're okay. It's Fang and Max, remember?" I said calmly.

"Yeah, I guess." I expected her to say more, but she just flew up to the others. She didn't sound convinced at all.

I wasn't good at this leader stuff.


	4. Little Stranger

**Chapter 4-**

**Fang POV**

I looked at the sky. They must've started looking by now. If they could just fly over I could get them and tell them we were fine.

I looked at Max and the pool of blood under her.

Well fine, more or less.

I had somehow wrapped my hoodie around her wing and it was keeping some of the blood at bay, which was good. I had found some water and made her drink it and she gulped it down. Also good. Plus some color had returned to her white face. Good too-

I can't do it. I couldn't keep looking on the bright side. I was pointless and deceiving. I had to look at it the way it _really_ was. Thinking Max wasn't dieing wouldn't make her any less dead.

I needed to do something, anything. I really wanted to scan for erasers, but I couldn't leave Max here alone; she wasn't even conscience. There was nothing- medically- that I could do for her and I couldn't just carry her around. I looked at the sky, but it was clear like it had been all day. No flying bird kids anywhere.

They were looking, no doubt, but it would take a while and I didn't know how much time Max had left. And if they went looking for us and ran into the erasers, well, the erasers might get them. This situation was looking worse and worse.

I looked back at Max. The blood on her face- and on my hands- was drying, but the blood was still spilling out onto the grass. I went back over to her, feeling restless, and put pressure on the wound again. What else could I do? We were stuck here until the flock found us.

Then I heard a twig crack.

My neck snapped around at the noise, but I saw nothing. I hadn't imagined it, something or someone was here. I could feel them watching us. We needed to get out.

Slowly I put her arms around my neck, then put one arm under her knees and one behind her back. I gently lifted her up, looking in the trees and in the bushes. It was all still. Max was still. I felt one of her arms slip and drop like a dead weight.

We were in so much trouble.

I heard another crack behind me and spun to find… a little girl?

Yes, a little girl, about Angel's age. I would have relaxed, but what are the odds that a little girl was walking alone in the woods? I tensed as she took a few steps forward.

"Hello mister." She said in a sweet, innocent tone. Her deep brown eyes sparkled and she smiled, revealing teeth that seemed a little _too_ pointed. Her hair was brown and short- shorter than mine- and jagged. Like she had cut it herself with a knife.

"Can I see your wings?" She asked like it was a run-of-the-mill question. I didn't answer, just stayed still. I couldn't read her; I didn't know how to react to her. If she was an eraser I would have kicked the crap out of him, but she was a little girl.

She took another step closer. Her arms seemed too long for her body and it just looked unnatural. Then there was this sort of rash that covered her body. There were dark splotches of skin all over her.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She said. I didn't get what she meant… then I saw her _tail_.

Yes, the little-lost-child had a tail. A cheetah's tail to be exact. Oh, crap.

She didn't have a rash; she had spots.

She looked at me expectantly. I hesitantly spread my wings. Who knows? I might need to use them. She looked at them with a sort of wonder and envy. It was all too strange.

"Where did you come from?" I asked. I needed information. This was bad and strange, If Max was conscience she'd feel it too. I couldn't really run with Max in my arms, but I would if it was my only option, I had to.

"Don't you see? I'm like you." She said.

"Did you come from the School?"

"School?" She frowned, as if she were unfamiliar with the word which is very possible. "No, I came from a lab. They said I was good, so I could go out. Then I just ran and… ended up here." She explained. "They told me not to, they said I was a lot faster than them, but I just _needed_ to run. You know?"

"Yeah sure, whatever. Do you know where those scientists are?" I asked urgently. If she ran away, then they would look for her. And if they were coming here to get her, then I needed to leave.

"They'll be here soon. I didn't run too far." She said. "Is she okay?" The girl asked, almost as an after thought. It was like she was used to people in pain, suffering.

"She will be. Listen, you need to come with us. Now. Before the scientists find you." I guess I couldn't leave her to the mercy of scientists. The problem with them is that they had no mercy. It was going to make things even more difficult, but I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't stop them from taking an innocent child that I could save.

"Why?"

_Why?_ I knew a million reasons why, but there was no time to list the off.

"They'll hurt you, if they haven't already." I said frustrated. "Come on!"

She didn't move. "They say they need me, I'm important for research. They say I'm going to help mankind."

"Leah! Leah!" I heard a man calling in the distance.

"I'm over here!" She hollered.

"You need to come with us now! They just want to use you. Come on!" I practically yelled. I couldn't just wait for her to come anymore. I needed to get Max and me out and if I couldn't save the cheetah-girl, then I couldn't save her. I would not let us go back to a school because of a stupid little kid. I started fast walking/jogging away.

I looked back at the girl. She blinked, like she was just realizing something or waking up or I don't know. The fact is that I didn't worry about it; I just tried to carry Max as far as I could.

I felt something blow by me and almost ran into the little girl, who was no in front of me. She stood there confused by something. She didn't say a word.

I didn't have time for this. I weaved around her and kept going. I heard the scientists hollering her name, they were getting closer. I don't know how much time we had left. Maybe it would be better to hide and-

"Where are we going?" The girl, Leah, asked, suddenly appearing at my side.

"I don't know. Just away from _them._" I yelled, frustrated.

She nodded and followed my pace with ease. She was prancing around, almost like she was ballet dancing and began to hum. Did she not realize the danger we were in?

Ugh. I forgot how much I hated children. She made me realize how lucky I was to have Gazzy and Angel.

"Leah! Come out honey." One scientist yelled.

All of a sudden she stopped prancing and began trudging toward him. Her face was blank and emotionless. She walked toward them, entranced. It was so freaky and it made my skin crawl.

I used Max's food and nudged her shoulder. Then came the blinking again, like she was waking up. But she wasn't. She was overriding the brainwashing they've done to her.

She caught up with me, a little more serious this time.

The scientists were in sight now. Their white coats were visible between tree trunks and leaves.

"If anything happens, run." I said. I'd fight them if I had to, which seemed like the biggest possibility right about now.

Then I heard the _pft_ of a silenced gun. And then another. Leah, at my side, went down. I shot a glance over my shoulder to see a dart pricked in her leg.

I kept going and they kept shooting. I looked back at Leah, unconscious now. Her body a limp rag over a tree root. I needed to keep going, but I could just leave her.

Damn conscience.


End file.
